Godmother
'Godmother '''is the recurring antagonist alongside Martin in the television series ''Fleabag, written by Phoebe Waller-Bridge. She is a snide, arrogant artist. She is married to Fleabag's father in the second series, making her the mother-in-law as well as the godmother of Fleabag and Claire. She is portrayed by Olivia Colman, who also portrayed Mme. Thenardier in the miniseries Les Miserables. Appearance Following the death of Fleabag's mother, Godmother had long, frizzy brown hair. She is quite small, standing at 5 foot 5 inches. She has brown eyes, and often wears loose clothing. She is a fan of head attire, such as a variety of headbands, "hair scarves" and hats. Personality Godmother's personality is duplicitous. She presents herself to be a sweet, loving godmother toward her stepchildren, but below the surface Godmother is venomous, snide and arrogant. She is deeply sexual, centering the majority of her artistry around sex and the body (her body in particular.) She is power-seeking in the family structure. She takes solace in her painting shown when she screams "I need to paint!" when she found herself in stress. Godmother has an armillary of put-downs at her disposal. Biography Godmother was chosen by Dad and Fleabag's mother to be the godmother to Fleabag and Claire. Godmother attended the funeral fo Fleabag's mother but spent the entire time trying to flirt with Dad. Godmother then began cohabiting with Dad and beginning a sexual relationship. Godmother creates a golden statuette of her naked body, which, according to her, is worth "thousands". Fleabag steals the statue from her and has it priced by her brother-in-law, Martin. Godmother attends Claire's "surprise" birthday party where Martin gives the statuette to Claire as a present. Godmother announces she is going to create a "Sexhibition", an exhibition exploring the sexual journey Godmother took (the beginning of which was orgasming on a bidet accidentally). Godmother begs Fleabag to come, only for Fleabg to realise she was only wanted by Godmother to serve her guests champagne. Godmother spends the entire night ordering Fleabag around and making her uncomfortable. Godmother makes it clear to Fleabag the exhibition is about "power." Fleabag decides to rebel against Godmother and smashes the rest of the champagne and walks out without apologising. Godmother and the rest of the family do not speak to Fleabag for two years, only breaking the silence when Godmother and Dad get enganged and have a dinner party featuring Godmother, Dad, Fleabag, Claire, Martin and the priest who will be marrying Godmother and Dad. Godmother explains the sexhibition managed to reach Tokyo and strongly generalises. She ensures she has a dominant role in each of the conversations. When Claire reveals she is trying for a baby, Godmother is shocked and responds "We thought you couldn't have them." Simply because Claire just seemed like the sort of woman who was infertile. When Fleabag claims she has had a miscarriage (when in reality it is Claire who has), Godmother does not want to take Fleabag to the hospital for the sake of the bill. Godmother marries Dad, finally settling herself into the family. Fleabag cannot do anything about this, despite trying to talk Dad out of it when he got caught in a mousetrap, and goes home from the wedding. Quotes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Hero's Lover Category:Karma Houdini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Perverts Category:Golddiggers Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Related to Hero Category:Nameless